A Twist in the Story
by DragonLord15
Summary: He was always planning on telling them. Just not like this. ReVamped episode, bitten Ethan. Oneshot.


The music was deafening as Ethan stood near Benny, who has currently getting drunk on punch, if that was possible. "Do you really think you should be drinking so much punch?" He shouted over the noise.

Benny withdrew himself from the cup and shouted back, "The key to fighting vampires is a migraine."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. "Where do you get all this information?"

"Us."

"Oh." He looked around the dance, and Benny gasped.

"There's Della!" Ethan followed his friend's gaze to the pretty blonde in a purple dress, talking to a guy across the room. "Should I ask her to dance?"

Ethan shook his head. "No. Sarah is going to give us the signal any second." He made a fist with one hand. "It's time to kick some butt."

"Whose butt?" They jumped as Rory, in a ridiculous astronaut costume, appeared as if from nowhere with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"What are you wearing?" Benny yelled.

"We were supposed to dress up!" He got defensive as both boys burst out laughing. "We were supposed to wear suits!"

"Not spacesuits, Rory!"

"You're just upset because you didn't think of it." Rory said as he became dancing to the music. As Rory walked away Ethan felt his phone buzz, and a quick glance confirmed his suspicions.

"It's Sarah. Jessie's here."

Benny protested. "But Della's looking this way!"

"No time. We gotta go. Get the bag."

"Okay, but before we go, I gotta go."

"Forget it. Let's go."

Ethan grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. "Why did you make me drink so much punch?"

They walked to the meeting place; Sarah was nowhere in sight. "Alright, get in place."

As Benny climbed into a nearby locker, he said, "If I pee my pants I'm blaming you." When he was sure Benny was hidden Ethan climbed into the recycling bin, glad that they had cleared it of trash earlier. He had only been waiting a few minutes when he heard the click of heel. Sarah She paused, and then a voice spoke, sending icy fingers down his spine.

"I didn't think you would show."

"Wouldn't miss it."

Another voice joined theirs. "Jessie, where are you? There is a whole smorgasbord of humans in-" Erica paused. "Sarah. What are you doing here?"

"What needs to be done. Don't try and stop us."

Jessie scoffed. "Us?"

Ethan took that as his que, and when he had climbed out he stood defiantly at one end of the hallway, Benny at the other. He felt his confidence rise. "Same us that killed you last time."

Jessie shrugged. "Good. You got my invitation."

Sarah looked shocked. "You knew I would bring them here?"

"Of course. Hence, you aren't the only one who brought friends." Hisses filled the air, and Ethan didn't move as one of Jessie's crownies stalked within biting distance.

"Too weak to fight your own battles, huh?" Benny asked as he faced his own opponent. "Lame."

"Hey." Jessie swung around and glared at him with his brilliant blue eyes. "Want to raise the stakes? can do that." He moved his wrist, and the wooden stake that he had hidden under his sleeve popped out. He felt like Ezio from Assassin's Creed as he turned and stabbed the nearest vampire in the heart. He felt satisfaction as the creature screamed and crumbled into ash. He glanced over to see that Benny had taken care of his. Sarah bared her fangs and leapt at Jessie's neck, but Erica was faster. Before Sarah could retaliate she had her arms pinned behind her and was dragging her down another hallway.

Jessie waved his hand and said, "Erica, hold on to her."

In a monotone voice Erica replied, "Yes, I will hold on to her."

Ethan paled. If he could put Erica in a trance, then he was not as weak as they had thought. "Benny, get him!"

Benny raised his hands, but before he could even finish the spell Jessie had him by the throat. "Got something else to say?" he growled.

Benny choked. "I have to use the bathroom."

Jessie, his hand still latched around his neck, dragged Benny into the nearest bathroom and threw him against the wall, unmoving. As Jessie emerged Ethan jumped from around the corner and swung his homemade lightsaber at Jessie, and the vampire screamed as it grazed his neck. Jessie yelled with rage, and even though Ethan swung with all his might Jessie grabbed the lightsaber and threw it down the hall. The stronger teen grabbed him by the shoulders and bashed his head against the wall. Ethan screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. He felt blood, hot and sticky, run down his neck. "Not part of your little plan, was it? Jessie taunted. He felt another burst of pain, and then he knew no more.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # # # #

The doorbell rang at the Morgan household. "I'll get it honey!" Mrs. Morgan yelled, and opened the door. She took one look at the two teens on her doorstep and screamed.

"Honey, what is it?" Mr. Morgan rushed to her side, and he gasped. A teen, a black jacket over a black shirt, and the bluest eyes he had ever seen, smiled sheepishly as he held on to an unconscious Ethan.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan? Can I come in?"

There was no hesitation. "Yes, of course, come in. What happened?" Mrs. Morgan directed the teen to living room, and he laid Ethan gently on the couch.

"I was at the dance when I say him walking quickly out of the room. Curious, I followed, and watched as he collapsed. So I decided to take him home."

They accepted his story without hesitation. Idiots.

Mr. Morgan shook his hand. "Thank you very much young man. I didn't catch your name?"

Jessie smirked, and Mr. Morgan stepped back in fear as he bared his fangs. "You didn't ask." He swung his fist at the older man's temple, and he went down in a heap. Mrs. Morgan didn't even have a chance to scream as she met the same fate as her husband. When all was quite, Jessie took a deep breath through his nose, sniffing. A scent wafted through the house, and he smiled. "Come out Jane." He yelled. Nothing. He sighed. "If you don't come out in the next three seconds, I swear that I will slit your brother's throat." Still nothing. "One. Two." A creak, then Jane scrambled quickly down the stairs and stood trembling in front of him. He bared his fangs. "That's a good girl." He pointed to a chair. "Sit." She did, and Jessie quickly tied her hands together with rope he had brought. When he was sure she was secure, he leaned in close, relishing the fear in her eyes. "It would be in your best interest, and your brother's, to not give me any resistance. Got it?"

She nodded vigorously, and Jessie set to work on her parents, tying their hands and feet. As soon as the knots were tightened, they stirred. "What are you doing!" Mr. Morgan thrashed, but Jessie had tied him too tight.

Jessie said nothing, going over to Ethan and tying his hands behind his back. He was still unconscious, blood dripping onto the carpet. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sarah's number.

"Jessie, where's Ethan?! What have you done to him?!" He winced at the shrillness in her voice.

"He's alive. For now. If you don't get here in 20 minutes, I swear that I will slit his pathetic throat. You know where to find me." He hung up and tossed his phone onto an end table. The Morgan family stared back at him fearfully.

"If you hurt my son.." Mr. Morgan threatened.

Jessie wagged his finger. "You are in no position to make threats, Mr. Morgan. Besides, if everyone cooperates, there will be no need for bloodshed."

From the corner of his eye he saw Ethan stir. "Rise and shine, Ethan." He walked over and pulled Ethan into a sitting position.

Ethan's eyes burned against the light, and his head pounded. When his vision cleared he found himself staring into Jessie's face. Jessie grinned. "Good morning, Ethan. Sleep well?"

Ethan tried to punch him, but realized his hands were tied. Jessie grabbed him by the hair and threw him to the floor. He stayed down, winded, and Jessie crouched beside him. "What was that you were saying earlier? How you were going to defeat me again?"

Ethan growled, trying to hide his fear. "You better be lucky that you tied me up, otherwise-"

Ethan sucked in a wheeze as Jessie punched him in the stomach. He heard a gasp, but didn't have the energy to move his head.

"Don't move, our I'll really show you pain." Jessie walked out of the room, leaving the Morgan family alone. When Ethan had recovered his breath he pushed himself into a sitting position, and for the first time faced his family.

His mother stared at him with horror. He was pale, paler than normal. A black eye blossomed on his face, and a stream of blood ran down his shirt. "Ethan, are you hurt?"

Ethan gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Mom. I've been through worse." He gave them a once over, checking for injuries, and Mrs. Morgan was surprised to see how calm he was.

"Ethan, do you know what is going on?"

Ethan sighed in defeat. He knew that one day something would slip, and he would have to tell his parents. He just wished it would have been under different circumstances.

"Unfortunately, I do. And whatever Jessie's planning, it can't be good."

"You got that right, nerd." Jessie meandered back into the room, a cookie in his hands. "Thanks for the snack, by the way. One must keep his strength up."

"Look, Jessie, if you want the Cubile Animus, I'll gladly give it to you. Just leave my family alone."

"Oh, I don't want it." He laughed at Ethan's puzzled expression. "Oh no. You, my friend, are just the bait." A knock at the door startled everyone but Jessie, who smirked. "And speak of the devil." With a wave of his hand the door swung open, and in a flash Jessie had Ethan by the throat. "Do come in, Sarah dear. It's been a while."

Sarah charged into the room like a bat from hell, closely followed by Benny and Erica. "Jessie, leave him alone!"

Jessie squeezed even tighter. "Why do you even care about this piece of meat? In 500 years you won't remember its name. Come with me and be who you were meant to be."

"Get it through your tiny bat brain. If you hurt my friends, I will make you regret it, even if it takes me a thousand years. I. Will. Never! Be one of you."

Jessie scoffed. "We'll see." And before anyone could react, he dug his teeth into Ethan's neck.

Ethan screamed, screamed louder than he ever had before. He felt the venom course through his body, corroding everything it touched. Distantly he heard his name, and felt himself fall to the floor. Daggers attacked him from every side, and he writhed in pain, trying to escape, to get away-

Jessie's voice floated as if from a tunnel. "Either you become one of us, or his does. You're choice. See you soon." And with a whoosh of wind, Jessie was gone.

The world turned fuzzy, blackness creeping upon him. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Sarah. "Sarah. No. Don't." He felt razor-sharp fangs enter the wound, and he screamed as she drank his blood. And when she eventually pulled out he lost his battle, and know no more.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Sarah watched in horror as Jessie sung his fangs into Ethan's neck. He screamed, a blood-curling scream that Sarah had never heard come from his mouth before, and that she never wanted to hear it again. Jessie let go of him, fangs retracting with a sickening squelch, and Ethan dropped to the floor, writhing in pain.

Jessie licked the blood from his teeth. "Now. Either you become one of us, or he does. Your choice. See you soon." And in a flash of vampire speed, Jessie raced out the door.

She rushed over to her fallen friend. "Ethan!" She placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him still, and leaned in close.

"Sarah. No. Don't." She ignored him and sung her teeth into his neck. She heard him scream again , but only distantly. His blood coated her tongue, and she drank eagerly. Hot, sticky blood ran down her throat, and oh, it tasted so good, she needed more-

She pulled out her fangs, and felt Ethan relaxed as he passed out. Good. She was pretty sure she had gotten the venom out, but he needed to rest. She retracted her fangs with a sigh, though blood still filled her mouth.

"Sarah." She glanced over. Ethan's parents gazed at her speechless. Jane spoke again. "Sarah, is he going to be all right?"

She glanced at Ethan's prone form. "I think so. I sucked all the venom out, but he will need to rest for a few days." She stood up and walked to the Morgans, and her heart broke a little when the adults cowed from her in horror. As she untied them Benny said," I called Grandma. She should be here any-"

A knock on the door, and when Benny answered it his Grandma rushed into the room and over to Ethan. "What happened?"

Benny answered. "Jessie. He bit Ethan, and then Sarah bit him to get the venom out."

She waved a hand over Ethan, and sighed with relief. She looked to Sarah. "You did the right thing. All the venom is out. You saved his life, Sarah."

She nodded as the noose around her neck loosened. He was okay. He was going to be okay. She felt like she was in a bubble of happiness as she watched Grandma bandage his neck, and instruct Benny to put him on the couch.

"I need to make a blood-replenishing potion." She turned to the silent Morgans. ""Do you mind if I use your kitchen?"

She took her bag and bustled out of the room. Everyone just looked at each other. No one spoke.

"Sarah." She glanced at Mr. Morgan. "Would you please tell us what the hell is going on?"

She sighed and nodded. "You might want to sit down, though."

When they sat, she began. " You know the old supernatural stories of vampires and werewolves, and such? Well, they are real. I'm a vampire, and so is Erica." She pointed to the girl, who waved.

"Don't worry. I only drink from annoying people."

Benny and Sarah glared at her. "Erica. Not helping."

She shrugged. "Just telling it like it is."

"Anyway, Jessie is a vampire that, a few months ago, tried to take the souls of every teen in Whitechapel, but we stopped him. Benny, like his grandma, can cast spells. And Jane can cast a few herself, can't you Jane?'

Jane nodded eagerly. "I'm getting better. I might soon be able to cast an invisibility spell."

Her parents looked at her, shocked. "Jane, you knew about all of this?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

She paused. "Because it's more Ethan's secret than mine."

They galnced at the still unconscious Ethan. "And what about my son? How is he involved in this?"

Grandma entered the room, carrying a steaming bowl of liquid. "Ethan is a seer, and a powerful one at that. He can see visions of the future. His kind is rare." She set the bowl on the floor and leaned over Ethan. "Ethan. Wake up."

She gently tapped his face, and he stirred.

He opened his bleary eyes. He groaned. "What happened? I feel like I got ran over by a bus."

"You were bitten, Ethan."

His eyes widened and he tried to rise.

"No." Grandma pushed him back onto the couch. "Don't try to move. You are still a little weak from blood lose, so I need you to drink this potion I made." She handed him the steaming bowl, and he wrinkled his nose.

"All of it?"

"All of it."

He grimaced, and looked around the room, until his gaze landed on Sarah. "Sarah. You saved my life."

She smiled. "It's what I do best."

He shot her a pained look. "Why? Why did you throw away your chance to become human again?"

She answered without hesitation. "Because you are my friend. And if I had let Jessie turn you into a fledgling, I would never have lived with myself."

Benny chuckled. "Lived with yourself? You're already dead."

Sarah flashed her fangs at him, and he gulped. "Not helping." She turned back to Ethan. "Do not feel guilty about the choices that _I_ have made."

Ethan nodded, though he still felt bad. His eyes roamed past him to his family. "Mom. Dad. Jane."

Jane rushed to his side and wrapped him in a hug, almost spilling his potion. "I was so scared. I thought you were going to die."

He returned the hug. "Don't worry Jane. I'm not going anywhere." She pulled back, tears streaming down her face. His parents crept closer and knelt by the couch.

"Ethan." Mrs. Morgan grabbed his cold hand. "When were you going to tell us?"

He sighed. "I was planning on telling you. I just didn't know how. Would you have really believed me?"

They said nothing; they knew he was right.

"Well," Mr. Morgan began. "I won't lie and say that I understand all this, or agree with it."

Ethan opened his mouth, but Mr. Morgan continued. "But I know better than anyone that you can't change what someone is. If this is who you are, and if this is your life...Well, there is nothing we can do but accept it. Now, drink your...potion. Benny's grandma and I have some things to discuss."

He nodded and drained it dry. And even though the taste made him want to barf, he fell asleep happy, surrounded by loving friends and family.


End file.
